Armaduras y Dragones
by Harry Hale
Summary: La espada no era su fuerte, sin embargo tampoco era el de su contrincante, por lo que se dejó llevar, ambos embriagándose en el combate.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

Se paró junto a su padre con la espalda recta y la cabeza en alto, mirando como la mitad de la corte del rey se aproximaba hasta ellos.

Algunos soldados y banderizos que portaban el estandarte del rey cruzaron primero, la gran casa rodante donde viajaban la reina y la princesa entró después, el rey, junto a sus hijos trillizos y una figura encapuchada fueron los siguientes… y finalmente más guardias.

Todos hincaron la rodilla cuando el rey Fergus hizo su entrada, bajó su imponente presencia de la preciosa montura que llevaba y caminó hasta su padre, con un ademán hizo que se levantaran.

El rey miró a su padre de arriba abajo y escupió con fingido desdén:

─Estás gordo─ Estoico lo miró de arriba abajo también y ambos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. El rey saludó a su madre y finalmente a él.

─Pero mira que grande estas, más musculoso─ le dio un empujón ligero en el hombro─ Dioses, parece que no te eh visto en quince años.

─Eso es, Fergus amor, porque no lo has visto en quince años exactamente─ la reina Eleanor había bajado de la casa rodante y tendió con delicadeza su fina mano hacia su padre, quien le rozo los nudillos con los ásperos labios.

Su madre hizo una reverencia e Hiccupp imitó a su padre cuando ella se acercó a él.

─Cierto, Eleanor tesoro─ el rey volvió a reírse y se giró hacía Estoico de nuevo─. Tú tampoco has visto a mis hijos ¿eh?, bueno, deja que te los enseñe.

─ _Que te los presente,_ no son animales, Fergus.─ corrigió la reina, el rey se limitó a sonreírle.

─Lo que tú digas, Eleanor cariño.

Tres jovencitos, de probablemente doce años, se acercaron sonriendo de forma educada, pero un brillo divertido y burlón bailaba en sus ojos azules.

─Estos son mis tres muchachos, ¿qué dices?, son grandes ¿no es así?

─Grandes y apuestos, su alteza─ contestó su madre y la reina le sonrió con amabilidad, para después girarse hacia su rey.

─ ¿Dónde está Mérida?─ el rey se encogió de hombros, hinchó el pecho, preparándose para gritar, cuando la figura encapuchada llegó a su lado.─ Saluda─ le susurró la reina tan bajo y con los dientes apretados que casi no la escuchó. Casi.

La capucha cayó y dejó al descubierto la cara más bonita que hubiese visto jamás, pálida como la nieve, con las mejillas arreboladas y pecosas, la nariz fina, preciosos ojos azules, boca pequeña y sonrosada, con las cejas pelirrojas finas y delicadas y una indomable melena pelirroja enmarcaba su rostro.

Tendió la mano a su padre, quien un poco consternado le alcanzó a besar los nudillos, su madre hizo una reverencia e Hiccupp tuvo el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse y besarle también. Su mano, pequeña y cálida, olía a cuero y madera.

Ella le sonrió e Hiccupp pudo sentir como sus mejillas ardían, la princesa arqueó una de sus cejas y soltó una carcajada encantadora, Estoico propuso que pasaran a descansar y a disfrutar del banquete que Valka había mandado preparar para recibirlos.

El rey bebía, comía y reía junto a su padre, la reina y su madre hablaban entre ellas y comían con mejor educación que todos en la mesa, la princesa comía solo el postre y los príncipes hacía rato que se habían ausentado de la mesa, la música sonaba fuerte y con disimulo se escabulló, se refugió en el foso de _Chimuelo_ hasta que creyó que era tiempo de volver.

Cuando regresó a la gran sala, todo estaba en silencio, a excepción de la fuerte voz del rey, que volvía a contar la legendaria historia de cómo perdió la pierna, ¡incluso los trillizos estaban ahí!, uno de ellos, no supo cual de los tres, lo remedaba a la perfección.

─… con este ojo ciego, y luego…

─ ¡CHUMP! ─ la princesa hizo un ademán con su mano como si fuera una garra de oso, sorprendiendo a todos en la sala, uno de los trillizos se cayó de su silla─, ¡le arrancó la pierna a mi padre!

─ ¡Oh, Merida, cariño! ¡esa era mi parte favorita!─ se quejó el rey y cuando la princesa comenzó a reírse, todos en la sala la imitaron.

El banquete siguió hasta tarde, incluso la reina se quedó hasta que casi terminó la velada, durante todo ese tiempo Hiccupp se había dedicado a observar a hurtadillas a Merida, con quien cruzó mirada un vez… bueno, quizá solo cruzó mirada con ella de forma casual durante más de cinco veces, enrojeciendo cada vez más.

Se acostó tarde y se levantó tarde, robó de la cocina una manzana y un tajo de carne seca y se echó a correr hacía la plataforma donde se organizaban los entrenamientos, con la armadura puesta y la espada enfundada pues su padre así lo había solicitado.

Un sonoro golpe se escuchó cuando el cuerpo de un de los guerreros impactó contra el suelo, el rey estalló en carcajadas y los príncipes reían también, más burlones que su propio padre, el caballero que quedaba de pie apuntaba con la espada al guerrero caído.

─Eh, tú, chico…─ el rey lo apuntó con el cuerno de cerveza que sostenía en su manaza derecha.

─Hiccupp─ corrigió Estoico.

─… ¿Por qué no pruebas? ¡honra a la sangre vikinga de la antigua _Valirya*_ que corre por tus venas! ─aulló el rey, ignorando a su padre.

─Solo inténtalo─ le dijo Estoico con cansancio, pero le lanzó una mirada nerviosa.

─ ¡Y más te vale que no te contengas! ¡vas a luchar contra mi mejor guerrero!─ algunos de los caballeros del rey Fergus le lanzaron miradas incrédulas─. ¡Así es idiotas! ¡mi mejor caballero!

La espada no era su fuerte, una buena hacha y el lomo de _Chimuelo_ sí lo eran, pero al lanzarse a atacar pudo darse cuenta que la espada tampoco era el fuerte de aquel caballero, durante la batalla se dio cuenta que peleaba bien, ambos se embriagaron combatiendo, quizá el combate duró años, porque perdieron la noción del tiempo, el rey gritaba emocionado y los caballeros, incluidos su padre y su gente, lo imitaban.

Perdió la batalla cuando su prótesis se hundió en el barro del suelo, el caballero desconocido no se dió cuenta y lanzó un tajo con la espada, un tajo fuerte que Hiccupp apenas y pudo desviar con su escudo, se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó.

La punta de la espada le tocó en la armadura y el rey celebró la victoria de su subordinado.

─ ¡Aplaudan! ¡aplaudan, les digo! ─ El rey los señaló con el dedo─. ¡Lo has hecho muy bien preciosa!

 _"Genial"_ pensó Hiccupp, lo único que le faltaba era que el rey lo llamara preciosa, sería la burla de todo su clan, la vergüenza de su padre.

Entonces el caballero misterioso se quitó el yelmo e Hiccupp sintió que se le salía el aire de los pulmones, la cara de la princesa Merida le sonrió, tenía las mejillas arreboladas, probablemente por el esfuerzo de la batalla, y la indomable melena pelirroja, que sorprendentemente lo había cautivado, se encontraba sujeta en un moño desenfadado en la altura de su cabeza, con abundantes mechones rojos saliendo de él.

Ella le ofreció la mano y él, para no verse como un mal perdedor, la aceptó, hizo una reverencia rígida y rápida, y se dirigió hacia su padre, que hablaba con el rey.

─Si yo se los dije, él no se anda con niñerías─ el rey Fergus se giró hacia el─. Bien hecho chico, nadie de aquí tiene el jubón bien puesto para pelear de verdad con mi pequeño tesoro, pero tú no te has detenido…─ el rey apretó su enorme puño derecho con emoción contenida.

─Gracias a los dioses─ murmuró Estoico, con el alivio en la voz y en los ojos, tan bajo que si Hiccupp no hubiese estado tan cerca de él no lo hubiera oído.

─Merida, cariño, ven aquí─ la princesita se acercó a su padre con la espada enfundada y el yelmo bajo el brazo izquierdo, el rey Fergus la apretó en un abrazo─. ¿Qué te parece, amor?, el joven vikingo no tuvo piedad de ti.

─Es tan fuerte como cuentan las historias, papá─ se limitó a responder Merida, sonriendo al rey, a su padre y a Hiccupp con dulzura.

Con disimulo, su padre le pisó el pie de verdad, dándole a entender que le hiciera un cumplido a la princesa.

─Mi señora es fuerte también─ se apresuró a decir─. Nada menos podía esperarse de la princesa de DunBroch.

─ ¡Basta de palabrerías! ─ el rey se encaminó hacia su caballo y gritó─. ¡Volvamos adentro!, nada me apetece más que una jarra de buena cerveza─ miró al resto─. ¿Qué dicen chicos?

Todos vitorearon la propuesta del rey y lo siguieron, estaba comenzando a alejarse cuando se dió cuenta que la princesa se había quedado y lo observaba, ella habló antes que la sangre se le acumulara en las mejillas.

─ ¿Puedes mostrarme a tu dragón? ─ algo en su expresión hizo que se apresurara a añadir─, sé que no son objetos para mostrar, pero no quiero irme de Berk sin ver ninguno, por favor.

─Eh, sí, claro─ comenzó a caminar, ella lo siguió, él se detuvo, ella se detuvo, él se rascó la nuca y le ofreció ayuda─. Déjeme cargar su yelmo, princesa…

─Merida, llámame Merida─ lo interrumpió─, Hiccupp ¿verdad?, espero que no te moleste que te llame por tu nombre, pero soy perfectamente capaz de cargar mi propio yelmo.

Caminaron en un silencio cómodo hasta llegar a la fosa de _Chimuelo_ donde él lo llamó, el dragón salió volando y pudo ver la adoración pintada en la bonita cara de la princesa.

─ ¿Cómo se llama?─ preguntó una vez que el dragón se acercó a ellos, Hiccupp ayudaba a Merida a acariciarlo.

─ _Chimuelo_ ─ contestó y un agradable calor nació en su pecho al verla sonreír.

* * *

Las últimas semanas que pasaron como huéspedes de su padre, Merida y Hiccupp las pasaron juntos, entrenando, nadando en el río, escalando, ella le enseñó a montar a _Angus_ , su caballo, y él le enseñó a volar en _Chimuelo_.

Merida aprovechó y le enseñó un poco de escocés, y cuando él trató de enseñarle su idioma, ella lo sorprendió al hablarle en alto valiryo. Se atrevió más de una vez a robarle un beso, y ella no se quedó atrás.

El día que se marcharon lloviznaba, como si el cielo lamentara su partida, ella montaba en su caballo, con la capucha de cuero cubriéndole la cabeza, oleadas de dolor lo recorrían al verla marchar, antes de desaparecer entre la multitud. sus ojos se encontraron una vez más.

Café y Azul.

Con el amor bañándolos y la promesa de encontrarse de nuevo grabada en ellos.

* * *

 **¡ACTUALIZADO!**

 **Valirya: Un lugar ficticio del universo de Games of Thrones, se me ocurrió ponerlo porque en GOT, en Valirya existían dragones.**

 **Observaciones y comentarios bien recibidos.**

 **Entonces… ¿Review? ¿No?**


End file.
